


Fantasme texan

by sur1cat3



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1cat3/pseuds/sur1cat3
Summary: Quand Ty se retrouve de nouveau avec un jean mouillé.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Texas Carwash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623420) by [Moosey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosey/pseuds/Moosey). 



Ty avait été insistant pour qu'ils prennent la voiture et dans l'excitation du moment Zane n'avait pas pu le lui refuser, mais maintenant il regrettait amèrement d'avoir encore une fois céder face à Ty. Ils avaient roulé pendant des jours, dormant dans des hôtels miteux et mangeant ce qui leur tombait sous la main et pour Zane, il était plus que temps qu'ils atteignent leur destination et qu'ils ne remettent pas les pieds dans la Mustang pour au moins une semaine. Au moins. Surtout parce que ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Ty d'abandonner le volant, mais ça avait eu pour avantage de ne pas le rendre trop agité. C'était un terrible passager, toujours à pinailler ou à changer de radio et toujours à s'agiter et à tout critiquer. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux de le laisser conduire pensa Zane en étendant ses jambes du mieux qu'il pût. Mais bon sang, même Zane commençait à s'ennuyer à jouer les passagers.

Ils avaient passé la frontière du Texas depuis maintenant quelques heures et ils étaient presque arrivés au ranch et savoir qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés fit le plus grand bien aux nerfs de Zane. La Mustang était déjà recouverte d'une couche de poussières texane mais Ty était très excité à l'idée qu'Harrison puisse finalement voir la voiture réparé. Zane en était tout retourné de voir à quel point son mari était impatient de montrer la voiture à son père. Il avait dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour restaurer cette magnifique voiture, un peu comme il l'avait fait pour Zane, et Ty avait indubitablement réussi. Pour les deux tâches.

Roulant sa tête sur le siège, Zane regarda vers Ty alors qu'il plissait les yeux afin de mieux voir la route. Un sourire pris place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regarda Ty fredonner silencieusement, les doigts tapant en rythme sur le volant. Zane avait toujours du mal à se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir voir Ty dans des moments comme celui-ci. De pouvoir dire que Ty était sien.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda Ty tout en lançant un coup d'œil vers Zane en souriant légèrement « Qu'est ce que tu fixes comme ça ? Tu es louche.»

Zane sourit légèrement et posa alors sa main sur la cuisse de Ty et la serra doucement. « Je te regarde, c'est tout. » répondit il tendrement.

Ty gloussa et posa sa main sur celle de Zane « Mon dieu Zane, dès qu'on passe la frontière, c'est comme si ce fichu accent réapparaissait » fit-il remarquer en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil amusé vers Zane. « J'adore ça, chéri » dit Ty en laissant son propre accent rouler sur sa langue.

Zane rit un peu et regarder à travers sa vitre pour voir leur arriver au ranch Carter-Garrett, dépassant le bétail et se dirigeant vers la dépendance.

Zane se sentait mieux désormais lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui et il savait que cela venait d'une grande part du fait que Ty soit à ses côtés, mais cela avait aussi à voir avec sa mère. Beverly et Zane n'aurait jamais une relation mère/fils très proche mais les choses étaient moins tendues entre eux et elle avait enfin accepté Ty. C'était plus que ce à quoi Zane avait pu espérer.

« Zane ! » s'exclama Ty alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture, il montra la voiture avec sa main, et fixa Zane « Regarde la ! »

Zane fit ce qui lui était demandé et regarda la voiture « Quoi ? »

« Elle est sale » souffla Ty.

« Bienvenue au Texas poupée » laissa échapper Zane d'une voix trainante tout en prenant leurs sacs et en refermant le coffre, amusé par l'humeur changeante de Ty.

« Je hais le Texas Zane » lui dit solennellement Ty en faisant courir l'un de ses doigts à travers la poussière qui se trouvait sur le toit de la voiture.

« Je sais bébé » lui répondit Zane essayant de le calmer, ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup d'œil de Ty. Zane ne se retint pas pour rire et ce, même si Ty s'avançait vers lui en le pointant du doigt.

« Fait attention à toi Lonestar » dit-il sa voix chargé d'avertissement « Ou alors ce Stetson que tu aimes tant que je porte ? Ça ne sera rien d'autre qu'un souvenir. »

Zane se repris mais laissa cependant un sourire sur ses lèvres, cette fois ci un sourire d'affection et non d'amusement. Ty soupira et se tourna vers sa voiture « Tu m'aideras à la nettoyer ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Il voulait vraiment qu'Harrison soit content du travail qu'il avait fait.

« Bien sûr que je t'aiderais » répondit Zane, tirant sur la boucle de ceinture de Type pour le rapprocher de lui « Allons poser nos sacs à l'intérieur et on la rendra de nouveau présentable, ok ? »

Ty acquiesça et caressa la joue de Zane, plus un petite claque qu'autre chose. « Bon plan Garrett, allez viens » dit il, dépassant Zane pour entrer dans la maison.

Zane regarda vers leurs sacs qui étaient à ses pieds et souris. Même après tout ce temps, Ty pouvais toujours être un crétin quand il le voulait.

Il faisait incroyablement chaud. S'en était presque intolérable et pourtant Zane était né et avait été élevé ici. Il se dit alors que vivre sur la côte Est l'avait rendu trop délicat, il grogna alors et se repositionna sur le canapé, un verre de thé glacé à a man. Il avait fait une petite sieste, il avait pris une encore plus courte douche. Il était maintenant seulement en bas de survêtement et il songeait sérieusement que le nudisme était un choix de vie comme un autre. Il n'avait pas vu Ty depuis un long moment,s'étant réveillé en étant seul, mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas loin. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Ty d'être loin pour bien longtemps. Buvant son verre, Zane se releva du canapé et sortit de la maison pour voir si Ty était en train de bricoler sa voiture. Même si elle marchait très bien, il n'était pas rare que Ty la bidouille. Ou alors il relevait juste le capot et regardait son moteur, comprenant le mécanisme d'une façon dont Zane ne pouvait pas.

Ty était bien dehors mais il n'était définitivement pas en train de bricoler. Zane se retrouva figé sur le pas de la porte et il se demanda brièvement s'il était bien réveillé. Parce qu'il était sûr qu'il devait déjà avoir eu un rêve coquin de ce genre à un moment ou à un autre.

Ty avait enlevé son sweat et il ne lui restait plus que son jean et un t-shirt blanc col V qui était désormais recouvert d'un mélange d'eau et de sueur, pratiquement transparent, qui collait le torse et le dos de Ty alors que celui-ci se penchait sur la voiture. Cette vision était pratiquement hypnotique pour Zane. Sa peau semblait doré en comparaison de son t-shirt blanc et ses muscles se mouvaient ensemble en parfaite harmonie alors qu'il passait un coup d'éponge sur le toit de la voiture, faisant une pause pour s'éponger le front avec le tissu rouge qu'il avait autour de son poignet. La bouche de Zane devint plus sèche que le désert qui se trouvait tout autour d'eux lorsque Ty se baissa pour mouiller de nouveau son éponge, ses cuisses se tendant sous son jean mouillé et ses avants bras se tendant eux aussi lorsqu'il essora l'éponge.

« Tu vas juste rester là à regarder les mouches ou est ce que tu vas m'aider ? » demanda Ty sans se retourner vers Zane. Pour sa part, Zane émit un petit son ce qui fit se relever la tête de Ty. Il sourit et se releva entièrement, ses épaules en arrière, son t-shirt mouillé collé à son abdominaux et à son buste. Il regarda alors Zane à travers ses cils et son expression légèrement sinistre donna la chair de poule à Zane comme à chaque fois qu'il le regardait comme cela.

« Putain, Ty … » laissa échapper Zane.

« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait ? » demanda Ty d'une voix trainante un peu plus roque que d'habitude. Zane hocha la tête, ses yeux se lâchant jamais Ty, s'abreuvant de la vue. Il savait pertinemment que c'était une image dont il se souviendrait le reste de sa vie et c'est seulement avec un gros travail sur lui même qu'il ne jeta pas Ty au sol à ce moment précis. Son travail sur lui fut mis à rude épreuve lorsque Ty passa une main sur son estomac et qu'il débouta le plus haut bouton de son jean, faisant dériver le regard de Zane sur l'érection de Ty qui commençait alors à grossir. Zane savait qu'il était certainement dans un état similaire.

« Merde bébé » gémis Zane « Regarde toi … »

« Ouais ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire satisfait tout en se rapprochant. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Zane et retira doucement son t-shirt, le laissant ensuite tomber sur le sol. Sa peau brillait sous la lumière du soleil et il baissa la tête pour se regarder « Je suis tout sale » dit-il innocemment.

Zane grogna et tendit la main voulant toucher la peau de Ty mais celui-ci se recula légèrement « Hein, hein, on ne touche pas » dit-il. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir mais pétillaient de malice lorsqu'il saisit le tuyau d'arrosage qui se trouvait sur son capot de voiture. Ty pointa sa tête vers le robinet et Zane se déplaça silencieusement afin d'allumer l'eau. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Ty lui asperge le visage avec le tuyau et il n'était pas sûr qu'il lui en aurait réellement voulu. De l'eau s'écoula de tuyau, éclaboussant le sol autour de Ty et celui-ci dirigea paresseusement le tuyau vers son torse. Il essuya la poussière et les saletés qui se trouvaient là à l'aide de sa paume de main, passant sa main sur son torse, l'eau ruisselant le long de son torse et mouillant son jean jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une deuxième peau.

Zane fut frappé par une vague de nostalgie lorsqu'il vit Ty se tenant là avec son jean trempé, se rappelant de cette salle de bain d'hôtel à New York. « Bonne chance pour sortir gracieusement de ton jean » répéta-t-il, ravi de se rendre compte que sa voix n'était que légèrement essoufflé.

Ty rit à cette réflexion, sa tête partant légèrement en arrière exposant alors les lignes de sa gorge et Zane pu alors à peine respirer face à cette vision. Son mari était si beau. « Si je me souviens bien, tu as réussi la dernière fois » dit Ty en souriant, faisant tomber le tuyau et se rapprochant de Zane. « Voyons comment tu y arrives cette fois ci Lonestar. A genoux. » Ordonna-t-il. Zane s'exécuta avant même que son cerveau n'enregistre les mots, son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il se concentra pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair de Ty avec ses doigts tremblants et qu'il glissa le jean mouillé sur ses hanches et sur ses jambes. Ty le regarda pendant qu'il lui enlevait son jean soulevant ses jambes pour aider Zane à lui enlever ses sneakers, son jean et ses chaussettes. Zane se rassit sur ses talons, agrippant sa lèvre entre ses dents. Ses yeux étaient au niveau de l'érection de Ty, enfermé dans un boxer moulant, noir et trempé.

« Va à l'intérieur Zane » lui dit Ty qui n'avait alors plus aucune trâce d'humour dans sa voix et cela fit frissonner Zane alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds, conduisant le chemin vers la maison. Il adorait lorsque Ty était comme ça. C'était quand Ty se lâchait vraiment et le baisait sans retenu. Ty fit reculer Zane contre le mur, gardant toujours un peu de distance entre eux, assez pour que Zane puisse tendre le bras et le toucher. Mais il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'essaye pas. Ty leva ses sourcils et fit tourner l'un de ses doigts, incitant Zane à se tourner face au mur. « Les mains en l'air ».

Zane plaça ses paumes sur le mur juste au dessus de sa tête pour se soutenir. Il était si excité que son corps en trembla lorsque les mains de Ty se mirent à glisser le long de sa colonne, peau contre peau, avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de la ceinture de survêtement de Zane et de le lui arracher sans cérémonie. L'érection de Zane se retrouva prise par l'élastique du vêtement et vint frapper son estomac lorsqu'elle fut libérée et Zane fut pris d'un sursaut et grogna tout en même temps. Il se débarrassa du vêtement et écarta légèrement les jambes.

Ty ronronna de contentement et embrassa l'arrière de la nuque de Zane, le mordant légèrement. Sa bouche était le seul point de contact entre eux et ça rendait Zane fou. « Bébé, s'il te plait » il supplia, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il suppliait au point où il en était. Il avait juste besoin de plus.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Ty, son souffle chaud contre la peau de Zane. Il embrassa un chemin d'une épaule à l'autre de Zane et Zane ne put se retenir le gémissement qui lui échappa.

« Toi. Ty, s'il te plait. Juste toi. »

« Je suis juste là bébé » murmura Ty d'une voix trainante à l'oreille de Zane, assez près pour que Zane puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps contre lui.

« Merde Ty, il faut que tu me touches » grogna Zane, arquant son dos pour essayer d'avoir plus de contact avec Ty.

Ty rit, un son graveleux, presque rocailleux lui échappant et il entoura Zane de ses bras pour poser ses doigts sur son torse, trainant légèrement ses pouces sur ses tétons. Zane eut alors des frissons, ses muscles tendus. Ces légers attachements étaient presque pires que ne pas le sentir du tout.

« Allez Ty » grogna Zane en serrant les poings. Ty le pris alors fermement en main, ne bougeant pas sa main, le tenant juste fermement. Zane grogna bruyamment et essaya de bougea les hanches afin de bouger dans la main de Ty mais la prise était trop ferme pour qu'il y ait la moindre friction. Zane pesta alors et frappa le mur avec ses mains, sentant qu'il allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre, à cause de la tension qui parcourait son corps. Ty se mis alors finalement en mouvement, masturbant légèrement Zane et se reprochant alors de lui, son corps poussant celui de Zane contre le mur.

« Mon dieu Ty … putain. Putain. » haleta Zane, ses hanches bougeant comme elles le pouvaient entre le mur et Ty. Ty mordit alors son épaule et il s'écarta soudainement de Zane, laissant un Zane perdu s'affaisser contre le mur. Zane était pratiquement certain qu'il avait gémi suite à cette perte.

Ty fut vite de retour, attrapant la main du Zane et lui donnant la bouteille de lubrifiant avant de s'écarter de nouveau. « Prépare-toi » ordonna-t-il. Il posa alors une main contre le dos de Zane, le poussant d'avantage contre le mur. Les mains de Zane étaient tremblantes alors qu'il essayait d'étaler le lubrifiant sur ses doigts, arquant son dos et poussant ses hanches pour les éloigner au maximum du mur. Il se tourna légèrement et joua alors avec son propre anus, grognant lorsqu'il y fit pénétrer l'un de ses doigts, sentant ses muscles se contracter. Il dut alors faire une pause et souffler lorsqu'il entendit le souffle de Ty se bloquer derrière lui, suivie par le son reconnaissable d'une main glissant un sexe lubrifié.

La seule pensée de Ty en train de se toucher tout le regardant fut presque trop pour Zane et il se retrouva de nouveau à deux doigts de le supplier de nouveau, en assumant bien sur qu'il puisse toujours émettre des sons intelligible. Il haleta alors des mots incohérents alors qu'il était en train de se toucher, s'amenant délicieusement jusqu'à son point de non retour, lorsque Ty écarta vivement sa main. Il remplaça alors les doigts de Zane par sa queue, entrant jusqu'à la garde en Zane en un seul mouvement fluide, et ils durent alors arrêter de bouger, au risque que cela soit finis plus vite que prévu.

Ty repoussa de nouveau Zane contre le mur en utilisant son corps, le clouant alors au mur et utilisant ses abdos et son hanche pour s'enfoncer encore et encore en Zane. Il n'y avait rien de gracieux là dedans, ce n'était que de la force brute et un désespoir que Zane n'avait pas ressenti en Ty depuis un long moment, et rien que de savoir cela fit pratiquement basculer Zane. Ty lui agrippa les cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière et l'empoigna de nouveau fermement et cette fois ci, ça avait été suffisant pour le faire basculer. Il cria alors et éjacula, se contractant autour de Ty, s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas défaillir. Il était toujours en train de tressaillir lorsque Ty poussa une dernière fois en lui et éjacula en grognant fortement, mordant l'épaule de Zane pour essayer de garder sous contrôle ses grognements.

« Putain de merde Zane » haleta Ty après un moment, sonnant accusateur, tout en se retirant doucement de Zane et se tournant alors pour se reposer contre le mur. Il se laissa glisser par terre et attira Zane avec lui, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Zane se relaxa contre Ty, tournant la tête pour respirer son odeur.

« D'où ça sortait ? » murmura-t-il dans un sourire, se sentant soudainement épuisé.

Ty rit alors, et cela fit vibrer Zane qui avait la tête sur son torse. « Tu aurais du te voir ta tête tout à l'heure quand tu m'as vu » il sourit « J'aurais pu te demander de faire tout ce que je voulais. »

« Tu peux toujours me faire faire ce que tu veux. » souligna Zane tout en embrassant sa clavicule « Mais ne te prive pas pour me refaire ça quand tu veux ».

Ty gloussa tout en pressant un baiser contre la tempe de Zane « Tu es tellement facile » dit-il joyeusement, reposant sa tête contre le mur.

« Seulement pour toi Ty » répondit Zane, fermant les yeux et se relaxant d'autant plus, se sentant comme à la maison entre les bras de Ty. Même assis sur le sol, Zane aurait pu rester comme ça toute la nuit.

« Merde » grogna soudain Ty en relevant la tête « On a laissé le tuyau allumé dehors. »


End file.
